frozen kratts
by ligersrcool
Summary: When the Kratts get into a fight and each goes his own separate way, Chris finds he is not alone... story way better than summary, cover by yours truly.
1. meet keera

**This is chapter 1 my story of how Wild Kratts met my fan character, Keera Song. And how they forced her to leave. Based off of Frozen because I am obsessed with that movie. Review with constructive criticism, but be nice about it. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this well aside from Keera.**

"I told you Chris, I don't want to do a spider monkey adventure. We already did one. Let's do one with bugs now!"

"But think how much more about spider monkeys we could learn. We can get Aviva to improve the discs, and then do an adventure with bugs."

The Kratt bros were arguing about what they should do for an adventure next. Chris wanted to do (yet another) spider monkey adventure. (I love spider monkeys, but they haven't done a bug adventure yet, so I won't make them do a spider monkey adventure. You'll see what happens XD), but Martin wanted to do the bug adventure he missed. Each stared at the other, frustrated.

Chris spoke, "I need to think. I'm going for a walk by myself this way."

"I'm going the other way." Martin said.

They spun around, Chris going left, Martin going right. They walked through the woods, deep in thought. After a while, Chris felt like he was being followed. He turned around, but saw nothing. _That's odd._ He thought then continued. Once more, he felt watched. He saw a blue and white sneaker peeking out from behind a tree. Aviva's sneaker.

"Come out Aviva, I know you're there." He called.

The sneaker disappeared.

Frustrated, he growled, "I said, come out."

"Bro, who are you talking to?" Martin asked.

"It's Aviva, she's following me, but she won't come out."

A rustling in the trees told him Aviva was climbing.

"Let me try." Martin said, strolling up to the tree, "Aviva, come out. Please, we know you're there."

She said nothing. They walked over to the bottom of the tree, and looked up.

"Please, come down, or we'll make you come down." Martin growled, losing his patience.

"Aviva" hesitated, then leaped down from the tree and straightened up. The bros gasped. She was wearing Aviva's sneakers, and was about Aviva's height, but other than that, she looked nothing like Aviva. She had waist length white blond hair and ice blue eyes and was very skinny.

She took a deep breath and said, "Hi, I'm Keera."

Martin and Chris said nothing but stared in shock.


	2. my life story

**Here is Chapter 2. I'm going to do what some other authors do and force my OC to do the disclaimer:**

**Me: you're on Keera! **

**Keera: huh? Oh yeah. Ligersrcool does not own Wild Kratts nor does she want to!**

**Me: that's not true, if I didn't like Wild Kratts where would you be?**

**Keera: oh yeah. I just wanted to add something funny.**

**Me: ah yes, the element of laughter. Enjoy! **

**Keera's P.O.V (what is that anyway?)**

I stood there, just waiting for them to respond. All of this was awkward, especially me. It didn't help that I'm so shy either. I didn't want them to meet me like this, instead, I wanted to meet them helping with a creature rescue. That would have been less weird then them finding me following one of them.

Finally, Chris broke the awkward silence, "Why were you following me?"

I didn't say anything, just stared at the ground like I usually do when meeting someone.

"Well? We're waiting." Martin said, tapping his foot impatiently.

I took a deep breath and began, "Well, a couple of years ago, my parents died. All the kids my age in the village I grew up in were mean, so I didn't want to go to the orphanage and ran away. I lived in the woods, feeding off plants and selling some to the villagers to get more food. I've always loved animals, and liked to watch them and study them. I wanted to help them, and when I heard about the Wild Kratts team, I wanted to join so bad, that when you came to here, I would camp near the Tortuga, following you guys from a distance. I wanted to help with the creature rescues, and I did sometimes, but you guys never saw me. Then, when I heard you guys fighting just now, and you headed into a different direction, I noticed Chris was heading to this place where I always had a bad feeling when I got there. Like there was something evil there, waiting to pounce. You know everything from there."

I stopped, not knowing if they would believe me. We had a strange meeting, and not many kids would pick surviving in the wild jungle by yourself over an orphanage.

**Chris's P.O.V**

Her tale was so hard to believe. Yet I believed it somehow. But I didn't want her to join, she's a teen, and every teen has made fun of us especially the ones we went to school with. I'll see what everyone else thinks. I just don't like teens, neither does Martin. Jimmy Z is the only acception, but he's not really a teenager, he's 21, an adult.

Martin's P.O.V

I don't care how shy that girl is, my bro and I don't think she'll be nice when she gets familiar with us.

"Let's go back to the Tortuga." Chris says.

We don't even look at her. We'll just take her back there, and we'll let her join if she passes the tests, but we'll see what the gang says

**There. BTW, ChrystalK114 and I are teaming up. You'll see what happens. Now, be good little readers and review.**


	3. interview

**Here is chapter 3. Sorry about the delay, but school comes first. Deal with it. ChrystalK114 is doing the disclaimer because I trust her more than Keera.**

**ChrystalK114: Um…me? Oh, well…we don't own Wild Kratts!**

**Keera: I liked my version better.**

**Me: Shut up and go find a rainbow squirrel**

**Keera: But there are no rainbow squirrels**

**Me: Well, then shut up**

**Enjoy!**

Keera's P.O.V (I know what that means, but I like humor, so this is what I'll do: Potato's Oranginess Varies)

We got in the Tortuga. A pretty Spanish inventor with brown hair wearing a yellow jacket and jeans was skating around. Aviva, of course! A cute African American girl wearing a red t-shirt and yellow jeans was doing something on a computer. Koki, the computer whiz. A young man with long red hair and a bit of a goatee wearing a gray sweatshirt and plaid shorts was playing a video game. Jimmy.

"Everyone, meet Keera. She was following us in the woods and says she's dreamed of being on the team since she heard about us." Chris announced.

Everyone stopped and stared. Koki turned off her monitor. Aviva stopped skating. Jimmy glanced at her then went back to gaming (shocking, right?)

Aviva grinned then said, "Welcome to the team, Keera!"

"Not so fast Aviva. May Chris and I talk to you, alone?"

Aviva nodded and skated into her room.

Martin's P.O.V

We followed Aviva into her room. I still don't know why we don't have automated doors for room doors. Probably privacy. She sat on her bed.

"What's the matter with you two? Why don't you want her to join?" Aviva asked, pulling her skates off and putting on regular shoes.

"Because, there's something about her I don't trust. Like, what's with the gloves? If she lives here, where it's hot, why does she wear them?" Chris reasoned.

"But that's just stupid, what if there's something wrong with her hands? Something she's afraid to show?" Aviva countered, "Besides, I don't think it's that. I think you're worried she'll be like those kids at the school who mocked you."

I flinched. How did she know?

"Well, yeah, but that's how it's always been for us with kids 13-15. Why should Keera be any different?" I argued.

"You guys aren't giving her a chance."

Keera's P.O.V.

I can't hear what their saying, but I can guess: Martin and Chris are telling Aviva how they don't like me. That they trust me as far as they can throw an elephant. I can't really blame them; we got off to a bad start.

Aviva and the Kratts come out. Martin announces, "We've decided to let Keera join. We're giving her tests to see whether she'll adventure with us or help in the Tortuga. But first, we have to interview you and make sure you're healthy and stuff."

Well, that was a first. I can't wait to find out whether I'll be an adventurer or do something in the Tortuga.

Later…

"Full entire name."

"Keera Rosetta Song." I reply. We're interviewing, of course we just got started.

"Birthdate."

"August 18, 2001. I am 12 years old."

"Height."

I think. Nope, I don't know. "I don't know my height or weight."

Aviva sighs and stands up, "Then let's go see."

We walk over to the clinic. Aviva lines me up on the wall and measures me.

"5'5. You're a tall kid, Keera."

"Thanks."

Aviva drags me to this scale and makes me take off my shoes and stand on the darn thing.

"109.99 You're darn light for someone your height. You need to gain some weight, you're too skinny."

I sigh. I knew it. I am never that hungry, so I don't eat much, and sometimes I have to force feed myself.

"I can't help it. I am never that hungry, so I have one serving, and sometimes, I have to force feed myself. It's hard growing your own food and selling it."

"Well, we'll make sure you'll be alright. At least you don't eat a ton like Martin!"

"I heard that Aviva!" Martin shouts from the main room.

I try not to laugh as I step down from the scale.

"You're pretty healthy. You'll be alright." Aviva says.

We walk out to the main room. "Keera is pretty healthy, a bit underweight though. She says it's because she grew her own food, and traded it at the village for more, but she doesn't have more than one serving because usually she is full after that. She even force feeds herself, so we have to make sure she eats well."

I look at my feet. I wish I could be barefoot, but I have a secret. I have ice powers, and they are very strong, so I have to wear gloves all the time and shoes, or they will know. I don't think I'll ever be able to control them. However, I have a feeling they only are shown through my hands. I have to test this later though.

I look up. I've always been shy, and everyone staring at me makes me feel nervous. Chris finally spoke and broke the silence.

"Well, I guess we can test you so we know where you will be. Let's go."

Well here we go. I hope I don't have to take off my gloves.

**I think I put in too much dialogue. Oh well. Review!**

** *Martin enters*Martin: UNICORNS ARE AWESOME!**

** Me: Martin, get out of here! I love unicorns to, but I'm busy!**

** Aviva: Aw, looks like ligersrcool needs a hug!**

** Me: Oh no! Bye, I need to run! I don't like being hugged!**

** Aviva: Come here you!**

** Kratts: Let's get her!**

** Me: Oh not you to! REVIEW**


	4. testing

**I hope y'll liked that last chapter. I needed physical therapy from Martin's death hug. I don't feel like doing the disclaimer. You all get the point. Enjoy!**

Third Person P.O.V

Keera was wearing a black and purple diving suit with blue spandex gloves that she had attached to it. She was about to take her diving test. She was very nervous, she wasn't the best swimmer around, because she was rather muscly though underweight.

"For this test, you will dive to the bottom of the pool, and retrieve the weights. Go!" Aviva yelled.

Keera Judged the weights to be to the left of where they were and dived. She wasn't very fast, and felt like her lungs would explode, then she grabbed the weights, exactly where she judged they were, and swam back up as fast as she could. She burst out of the water, gasping for air. Her eyes were all watery, they hadn't given her goggles.

"You weren't that fast, but you held breath for a decent amount of time. We'll work on swimming another time." Aviva said.

Chris studied her. She looked relieved, not agitated, like he thought she might be. Most kids would be frustrated or mad, but not Keera. She looked rather cheerful.

"Now, you will have to climb a tree, retrieve the ball of yarn, throw it as far as you can at that white line, then come back down and finish at the line. Go!"

Keera sprinted over to the tree. She was a decent sprinter, but with those long strong legs, she was a better distance runner. She jumped into the tree, wrapped her arms around the tree, then skittered up the branches. She snatched the ball of yarn, spotted the white line, and threw it as hard as she could at the line. She slid down the tree, and ran to the white line and skidded to a halt.

"Impressive!" Aviva praised, "Now you will run a race with Martin and Chris, to the Tortuga and back."

The three lined up, waiting for the signal to run. Keera figured she would lose, though they were heavier, they were taller and older. In fact, now that she got a good look at them, she realized they weren't that tall at all. In fact, they looked almost short to her.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" Koki yelled flagging them to go.

They took off. Keera gave it her best sprint, and soon found she matched Martin's speed. Chris was faster than Martin, and the competitive side of Keera rose up until she felt her legs pump faster until she could run no faster. She matched Chris's speed. Almost, but not quite. They touched the Tortuga and ran back. Keera found she was more nimble than Chris, which put her ahead for a split second, then she was a bit behind him again. Martin was still close by her. They skidded to a halt by the finish line, panting heavily.

"Good race guys! Keera, you're really fast!" Koki said, winking.

"Thanks!" they responded breathlessly.

Martin motioned for them to follow but Keera to stay behind.

Chris's P.O.V (it will mostly be Keera's P.O.V in this story because it is about her.)

We got in and sat on Martin's bed.

"Is she going to be a creature adventurer or no?" Jimmy asks.

Martin hesitates. Then nods. We walk out and meet Keera still standing where she was. She's anxious.

"You qualify as a creature adventurer." I say.

Her eyes blaze in excitement and she is so happy.

"Come on, let's go celebrate!" Aviva says and they parade into the Tortuga. Martin and I stay behind.

"She seemed happy. But I still don't know if we should trust her." Martin says.

"You and me both bro." I agree.

REVIEW! Don't break my heart.


	5. Party!

**Here is chapter 5. I hate to do this to you, but I have to move in two weeks which means I have to pack with the added bonus of school work. I will try to update when I can however. I hope y'll understand. Enjoy this chapter!**

Keera's P.O.V

We walked in the Tortuga, and I went to my room to put on my old clothes. Violet undershorts, light blue short skirt, white short sleeved T-shirt with a glittering snowflake, and a red vest that ended at just below my ribs. I put on my leaf green gloves and stood on the floor for about ten seconds. Nothing happened. By now, ice would be creeping across the floor. Joy filled me. I could be barefoot after all!

I ran into the HQ. The bros had come in, and were talking with the rest of the crew.

"We've decided to go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate." Jimmy Z said pizza in one hand.

Excitement surges through me, but then I have second thoughts and ask, "Do we have to wear fancy stuff? Because I don't have anything nice."

Aviva claps her hands and says, "That's ok Keera, neither do Koki and I. I can make the three of us nice dresses."

At first I welcome this idea. But then she has all three of us in puffy pink dresses with yellow stripes.

"Oops. Um, should I try again?" Aviva asks hesitantly.

Wanting to spare her feelings, I say, "Well, these are okay, but I have an idea for dresses. I can make them if you want."

Aviva says, "Of course! I hope you can make us all look beautiful."

In two hours, I have made all three dresses and we are dressed. I have Koki in a dark red dress with a golden trim. I brushed her hair out carefully; I knew too well the pain of a brush yanking through my hair from when I was a little girl. My hair used to be so curly, my mom had to be gentle or I would cry. Koki's is more of an afro, but after I brush it, it looks a bit longer, and it hangs sort of like a bob, and I clip it back with a big orange hair bow. I left her piercings the way she always has them, but she has on golden eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

I had Aviva's hair straightened, and it hangs down halfway down her back in a shiny dark curtain. She has blue sapphire earrings, and grayish-purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss as well. I made her a black dress, with a see through purple glittery fabric attached to give her dress a purple tint. Both girls are wearing black heels.

I am wearing a sparkly dress with a white top and white icy streaks down a light purple skirt. I don't wear earrings, I don't have any, the ones I got my ears pierced in, but they don't look right. I decide not to wear my six strand braid trademark (okay, that was my trademark, but it is really hard to do, so I just keep it in a traditional braid), it looks nice down. I am wearing ice colored cow girl boots. I don't have any make up though.

"Aye, Keera, you did an amazing job! Too bad you have no make-up." Aviva congratulates me.

"Dang girl, you got talent!" Koki says, winking.

I blush, and then something catches my eye. I walk over to my dresser (yes they went in Keera's room) and see a white present addressed to me. I look questioningly at them, but they shrug. I open it to find snowflake earrings and purple glittering eye shadow. I have no need for other make-up, so all I have in here is the eye shadow. I am speechless. I put on the earrings, and smear on the eye shadow. I look amazing.

"Keera, you look amazing!" Everyone says in unison as I walk out into the main room. Quoting my earlier thoughts.

"Alright, we're all ready, I'm flying us out." Says Jimmy.

As we're flying out, I start drawing. We arrive.

As we're walking out, I hold open the door to the fancy restaurant. I always do stuff like that. As soon as everyone enters, I follow, but catch the door as Jimmy runs in because he forgot something. We go to our table, and sit down. I order a steak with plain salad on the side. What, I'm picky. We don't have to wait long. I am really quiet, but everyone else is talking. When we're done, we're all going to dance. Yay, I suck at dancing.

"All right crew, let's go dance." Martin says as they head out to the floor. I smile weakly and watch from the sidelines, wishing I could dance.

Chris's P.O.V

We're all dancing; having a blast, when I notice Keera isn't joining in. She is just standing watching. I head over and ask, "Why aren't you dancing?"

Keera says quietly, "I can't dance. Even if I could, I'm too shy to go up there and dance in front of everyone."

"Nonsense, I used to never dance, but the guys showed me that it doesn't matter how good you are, just how much fun you have." Aviva says, coming over.

Keera looks at the ground and says, "Even so, I still don't want to dance."

"Come on, you never know until you try." Martin pleads.

Keera's P.O.V

I hesitate, than shake my head. "I'm going outside for some fresh air." I say than turn to leave.

It's so quiet, and the air is so sweet, I don't want to go back in right away. I take a few deep breaths, than make sure no one is watching as I twirl across the clearing like a ballerina. The truth is, I just have stage fright (She can dance, I suck at dancing ) I sigh, than go in. Aviva looks at me questioningly, but I shake my head. I won't dance.

"All right, you're coming with us."

I jump as Martin and Chris grab me and start twirling me across the room. Suddenly, I realize this isn't so bad. I laugh, and I dance for the rest of the night. When we head home, we're all exhausted, and we head to the showers to clean up. I change into my favorite pajamas, a purple T-shirt with matching pants. I'm exhausted as I climb in bead, but it takes me an hour to fall asleep because of my insomnia. When I do, I dream about flying with my Pegasus Icethunder (I named a cat from my story Fernstep's Kits Icethunder, so that's where I got the name).

Third person P.O.V

Everyone slept soundly, not knowing tomorrow would be a bad day.

**There, I hoped you all liked that. If you want to check out my warrior's story Fernstep's Kits, I have to warn you, chapter 8 is really sad and a bit gory. Anyway, this story is going to be happier, mostly, it has some sad stuff, but a really happy ending. Yes, I know how this will end. REVIEW! MY HEART WILL BREAK IF YOU DON'T!**


	6. i can't think of a good chapter title

**Hi, sorry about the long update. I had/have writers block, and I get in trouble, with the added bonus of school work and a time limit. Enjoy!**

Keera woke up, yawning. She felt a burning sensation on her lips, so she put Chap Stick on. She got that every morning. (Why did I put that in there?) She took a shower, got dressed, and ran out to the main room. Everyone was up and eating breakfast. She greeted them, and they greeted her back.

"We forgot to tell you, since you'll be adventuring with us, you have to wear your hair back. If you wear it in a braid, then it's going to come undone, and you can't wear your snowflake earrings either." Chris said without looking up from the newspaper he got from who-knows-where.

Keera felt a little annoyed, but she decided just to do as he says. She even decided to wear something different. She went back to her room, and put on some khaki shorts instead of her skirt. She took off the cherry vest, and put her hair in a high ponytail. She left herself barefoot, and took off her earrings to. She ran out, guessing they wouldn't let her wear necklaces and stuff she made. She wished she could keep her braid though. She went back out.

"Hey, do you guys want me to get my own breakfast? I don't mind." She said.

Koki looked up from her work station, and said, "Sorry, I just received an alert from Nina. Zach is trying for a black jaguar again. At least we're in the rain forest so we don't have to fly there. Besides, now we have Keera on our team."

_Oh well, maybe I can have something later. _She thought regretfully. She nodded, understanding. Breakfast could wait.

"When we go, we have to be quiet. Let's find a jaguar so Chris and I can activate our suits. Aviva hasn't been able to make one for you, but you can still help us." Martin said.

Keera' P.O.V

At first I was annoyed. Things weren't going my way today. But then I thought how hard it would be if I had to make a power suit in one night, and decided it would be fine, I could kick robot stuff instead. I was taught weaponry because my mom was Queen Elsa of Arrendelle. There had been a war going on at the time, in which my dad was killed. I had to lie about where I came from to the team, otherwise they would never believe me and accept me. If someone walked up to you and said they were a princess, would you believe them?

We ran out quietly, and found a jaguar after a while. They activated their suits on Shadow, from another adventure, Chris said. But I noticed something else. Zach found Shadow!

Chris's P.O.V

Keera nudged me gently. I turned to her, kind of annoyed, because we had to look for Zach and keep him in our sights. She pointed in a certain direction, and I saw Zach.

"Zach, leave these jaguars alone! They aren't for robot making! They should be living free and in the wild!"

"You want your jag-wire, come fight my robots!" Zach cackled.

Keera's P.O.V

Zach was scary looking, and his robots looked tough. But I would do my best to help Shadow. (He grew a bit, but he is still a cub, Zach is going to do the growth serum thing if he succeeds)

"Keera, help us stop the Zachbots!" Martin shouts.

I rush forward and jump on top of one. It tries to grab me, but I dodge straight towards another one. This one comes at me, and I jump at the last minute, and they crash into each other. I leap forward on top of another one. If only I could tell them about my powers, then I could just impale all the robots at once! I grab a branch, and start to beat the Zachbots mercilessly. I'd feel sorry for them, but they are robots, they feel no pain! I start accelerating, destroying them. _Whack, whack, whack! _There go some more. I am so focused on destroying the robots; I don't see one behind me until it grabs me.

"Help me!" I shriek.

Martin's P.O.V

I turn and see the robots dragging Keera off. _Save Shadow, save Keera, save Shadow, save Keera. I have to save Keera!_ I think. Unfortunately, there are a ton of Zachbots on her, and we have to slash them away.

"Zachbots, back to the ship!" Zach calls, and the Zachbots go back swiftly.

"We have to stop him!" Keera gasps.

Suddenly, a flash of light, and then there are some grappling hooks. I grab one Chris grabs another, but Keera tries to grab one, and I step on her hand kind of-sort of-not really gently.

"Oh no, not you! You messed up the mission, and now we have to do this. Stay here Keera! We should never have invited you to join. That was a bad mistake; I knew we should not have!" Chris snarls.

"I agree, because of you, we have to catch up to Zach." I snap.

Chris and I aim our grappling hooks and fire. I don't look back at Keera.

We climb into the jet, just as the door closes. We can save Shadow the way we did last time, by blending in with our surroundings. It was a good thing we activated on Shadow. Now we can blend in to Zach's jet.

Third Person P.O.V

Like ninjas, the men in the jaguar suits crept along, blending with shadows, and searching for Shadow. Eventually, they found him, sitting on the stool. Zach was babbling away about how he was a genius. They snatched him up, and replaced him with the same teddy bear that Zach slept with. They snuck out and jumped out, this time activating parachutes instead of landing on the Tortuga.

They landed in the rain forest, and gave Shadow back to his mom.

Keera's P.O.V

I could not believe they had done that. I know I messed up, but it's not like they never screw up. Besides, it was my first mission; it probably wouldn't have been perfect anyway!

My eyes begin to water, but I don't dare disobey the guys when they're so mad at me. I'll wait for them here, until they remember to come back. I'll do what I always do when I feel stupid, literally beat myself up.

After a while, I see them coming and I wipe my eyes and face of any emotion. We walk back, them yelling at me the entire way.

When we finally get back, they go tell the crew what happened. Soon, everyone else is yelling at me to.

"Keera, we almost lost Shadow again because of you! Why weren't you aware of your surroundings?" Koki asks, irritated.

"Just go stay in your room until we tell you to come out." Aviva says.

So, time-out, just like a toddler. I go to my room, close the door and sit on my bed and cry silently, the tears running down my face. I wished my parents hadn't died in that dumb war caused by prince Hans. I barely remember my father; he died when I was three. I looked in the mirror. I knew what to do. I would run away!

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have a time limit now for the computer. Ugh, I can't get a break! **


	7. fleeing

** Sorry this took so long, but I had to do Fernstep's Kits first, and I had writers block. Besides, I moved, and just got internet back. Oh, and if anyone asks, I'm an apple. XD Enjoy! I just tried to PM myself. Didn't work.**

Keera's P.O.V

Within one hour, I had set up my escape plan. I had grabbed a rope, but I didn't tie it to the door across the hall, in case they saw it and got suspicious. I had everything I needed packed up. It wasn't much, just a disguise, some earrings so my piercings wouldn't close, a locket my parents gave me, a sleeping bag, and some toothpaste and a toothbrush, and a hair brush to. My stomach growled. I was still hungry, I hadn't eaten anything, but I could just make some snow to eat.

I moved my mirror to my bathroom. Koki and Aviva thought I had it in the bathroom, when really; I set it up in my room but had it in the bathroom so they could see themselves when they had changed. I waited a while, than soon, I heard Aviva coming. I climbed on the door somehow, the frame I think. Hey, I haven't been in a home since the war two years ago!

Anyway, I turned the light off before I climbed up. She entered, and I kept my balance somehow. Luckily, the lights in the hallway were off, so I didn't cast a shadow. Briefly, I wondered why she hadn't turned on the lights in the hall, but I stopped, because here is my chance! I sneak out the door, quieter than a mouse. I shut the door and quickly tie the rope to this door and the other one. Silently, I run down the hall and hide behind a plant. A few seconds later, I hear Aviva screaming.

"KEERA ROSSETA SONG, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HEAR AND LET ME OUT!" She howls.

It's all I can do not to laugh. But I stay concealed, and then the Kratt bros, JZ, and Koki run over. I run into the main room and out the door. Pausing, I sing a sweet 5 note tune.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah." I sing.

A snow drift comes flying at me. I hold my ground as the drift takes the form of a beautiful Pegasus made of snow and frost. I take off my gloves and pocket them, than climb on. We fly super-fast, up to the clouds. I shut my eyes, and dare not look down. Once we are in the clouds, I open them, and we fly over to North America, and stop in Canada at a reindeer shelter. I dismount and walk in.

"I'm here to see my friend Sven, the reindeer I dropped off here two years ago." I say at the front desk.

"Ah yes, I remember you. My goodness, you've gotten tall and pretty!" The woman at the desk says recognizing me.

"Thank you!" I say shyly.

She leads me to Sven's pen. I was forced to leave him hear after Gourmand tried to take him, then the Wild Kratts made me give him to the shelter so he would be protected. They don't remember that, my hair was shorter, and in a bun, and I was wearing a long scarlet gown with gold on it.

I spot him, and run over and hug him. He licks my face and pants just like a dog. I missed him. At least I can still visit him here. He nuzzles my face, and I forget the woman is there, and I cry into his warm furry coat. He knows I am sad, and gently nuzzles my face. When I stop, my face is tear-stained. I have to go, and see how Olaf is doing and what the ice palace I made is like now. Is it destroyed or the same? Has someone taken it over? I say goodbye to Sven and the lady and thank them. Icethunder is patiently waiting for me.

I climb up and order him to fly swiftly to the arctic, specifically to my palace. We fly into the air, and this time, the flight isn't quite as fast. This one is more peaceful, and I look down and gasp.

The night frost glitters on the ground, and the stars are twinkling all around me. I love the feel of the wind in my face, I always have, especially the cool night air. It calms me, giving me peace, shushing my very turbulent thoughts. The arctic is even better, all the snow is like a million beautiful diamonds, and I see the aurora borealis. Or aurora lights as my mom would call them. My heart aches in longing for my dead family, and all of Arrendelle. I miss the days when my auntie Anna would brush my hair gently, or uncle Christoff would tell me stories about the trolls. I even hold memories of my father taking me to see them, before he died. My memory is very strange. I miss when my mother would train me in my powers, and would help me with them.

My heart aches, but the lights are very comforting. A gentle swerve and bump, and we land on the steps. We enter the castle I effortlessly made, but it is gorgeous. Made entirely out of ice, it sparkles slightly, and ice crystals hang around like little glass fragments. There are some stairs to, with snowflakes engraved on them. It is hard to believe I did all this at the age of ten.

"Keera! Icethunder! You're back!'' Olaf greets us happily.

I missed my funny true snowman friend. I run over and he gives me a hug.

"Hi Olaf! Oh, I have so much to tell you! Let's go upstairs first though." I say.

The next floor is the best. A huge crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling sparkling. The ice is like a mirror at one part, and there is a huge snowflake on the floor. (If you haven't guessed I am describing Elsa's palace the way I saw it, so yeah.) I settle myself on a bed made of soft snow and tell Olaf what has happened over the past few months. I visit Olaf every few months and leave Icethunder to play with him. I tell him how I had made a hummingbird friend I named Mango. Then I told him how I had caught Donita Donata, a fashion designer who made live animals clothing trying to make humming bird feathers into a dress, and how I saved them and realized how much I love to save animals. Last, but definitely not least, I told him about the past few days. How I had joined the Wild Kratts team, then I messed up and they got mad at me, and I decided to run away back to my real friends.

When I finished, I felt lighter. I didn't feel as burdened as before. It felt nice.

Olaf's P.O.V

I didn't know what to say. How dare they treat my friend like that! They knew how young she was. Yet they were still getting mad at her for messing up, like everyone does.

"That wasn't very nice! Those Hippocrates; they get mad at you for messing up, yet they mess up a lot to." I said angrily.

"Oh, Olaf, it's okay. I ran away so I won't have to deal with them, hopefully." She said.

"Okay. It's been a long day; you should get some rest now. Go change into your pajamas. You have some, right?" I ask.

"Yes, but your right, I am very tired, I can't change. Hand me my sleeping bag. It's in my backpack." Keera yawns, blinking blearily.

I rummage through her bag and tuck her in. She was so tired, she's already asleep. I go to my bed, which is close by to hers, but at the base of her bed. Icethunder curls up in a snowdrift. Soon we are all asleep.

Keera's P.O.V

When I woke up, I immediately knew something was wrong. I was surrounded by Zachbots!

**Simon says review. BWAHAHA! A cliff hanger! I'm so evil! Oh, hey, something shiny.**


	8. In the Tortuga

**Here is chapter eight million. Just kidding! This is obviously only chapter 8. Enjoy! Oh, and Happy Early Easter and Happy early or late birthday to whomever may be reading this! What, I don't know when your birthdays are, well, most of you, so, yeah.**

Aviva's P.O.V

"Dinners ready, we might as well bring her back out." Jimmy Z called out.

"Not it!" Martin, Chris, And Koki all said at once.

I sighed. I guess that means I have to fetch Keera. I take my time, walking down to her room. I knocked on the door, and found it was not locked. I walked in. I didn't see Keera anywhere. I walk into the open bathroom, and make sure she's not behind the curtain. There is no way she could fit in the cabinets, so I don't bother looking there. I come out, and notice that she has closed the door to her room. I run over, it's not locked, but I can't open it!

"KEERA ROSETTA SONG, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HEAR AND LET ME OUT!" I holler at the top of my lungs.

She doesn't come. I shake the door, and a moment later I hear footsteps and someone lets me out. I run out, and see the rope on the door. This is part of a plan, we realize.

"Quick, she can't have gone very far. Let's go search!" Jimmy Z says, "Except me, I'll stay here, where the creepy crawlies can't get at me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Koki asks scathingly.

We agree to meet in the Tortuga in an hour or so. I grab a flashlight and a buzz bike. This is our fault; we should not have been so mean like that! I had forgotten she was only twelve, and how she could be a bit shy at times. I just pray she's not hurt somewhere, and can't move.

An hour goes by, and I know it's time to meet up with the team. I turn around, and ride back to the HQ. I arrive, take my helmet off, and run up to the main room. Koki's scanning radar for the rain forest. I can't see, but can tell they haven't found a trace of Keera.

"I don't understand. How could she have just disappeared from radar like that? Well, I'll send out an alert to Wild Kratts kids around the world, just in case." Koki says.

"Attention all Wild Kratts kids. This is Keera Song, our newest member. She is twelve years old, and she looks like this," Koki pulls up a photo of Keera, "If you see her, let us know."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Now we just wait. Soon, a call comes in.

"Koki, I saw something very strange. A Pegasus made of snow was flying over my house, and there was a girl on his back. I followed them on the sled dogs, and I saw where they landed, a beautiful ice castle. Here are the coordinates." The caller, a girl named Nua says.

"Thanks Nua! We'll be there." Chris says.

Third person P.O.V

As soon as the monitor blanked, Chris faced the crew, and looked furious.

"Why didn't Keera tell us about the Pegasus?! Now we know she can fly just about anywhere!" He shouts.

"Calm down Chris, she probably wasn't supposed to tell." Jimmy says.

"No, Chris is right, she can't be trusted!" Martin yells.

It was easy to see they were furious. Jimmy looked a bit scared of them, Aviva looked worried, and Koki looked the same.

"Guys, she probably didn't think we would believe her, and like JZ said, she may not have been allowed to tell. Calm down, before you hurt yourselves!" Koki said.

The brothers took a deep breath, already beginning to calm down. What had gotten into them? They were usually happy-go-lucky guys.

"Sorry we got all psychotic there. Let's head to the coordinates, and look for her." Chris said.

Jimmy Z nodded, and the Tortuga rose into the air, and flew in the direction of the Arctic.

0000000000000000000000000

Keera made sure Olaf and Icethunder were out of the way. Then she jumped up, and shot icy spikes at the robots, impaling some of them. She whirled around to face another, and impaled that one to. She kept turning, driving the spikes through the robots, never missing. Compared to fighting them powerless, this was a cinch, she realized.

"Go see if you can cut down the chandelier above her head." Zach whispered to the bot at his side. The robot beeped, eyes flashing to show it understood.

The Zachbot flew up to the ceiling, and turned on the saw-arm, and started sawing through the thin stalk that kept it from falling. Soundlessly, the icy decoration fell, plummeting towards them.

"Keera, look out!" Olaf screams.

I look up, and gasp. The Zachbots fly away, and I run out of the way, but the force of the collision knocks me to the ground. A shard of ice pierces the back of my neck, and I black out.

**I can't get through one story without a cliff hanger ending. Simon says review!**


	9. trailor

** Coming August 18 2014**

** '"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEERA!" The crew screams as I come down the stairs when I just wake up. I stare around.'**

** It's Keera's 13****th**** birthday, but Donita Donata has captured Hummingbirds to make a gown and accessories! It's up to Keera and the bros to stop her, and let Keera have a great birthday. Story will be way better than summary. **


	10. Keera in Polar Bears Don't Dance

**Hey everyone, did you like the add? XD Sorry, I just wanted to give you all a heads up, and stuff. This chapter is VERY similar to "Polar Bears Don't Dance", but it has Keera in it, and the story behind Zach's ice fort, my version. DON'T JUDGE ME! I DON'T OWN WK, OR LET IT GO, OR FROZEN!**

_Icy spikes shot towards the man, nearly killing him, if she had not been aiming for around his body, trapping him without killing him. She shot more towards the other man, knocking his bow away as he dodged them, and she formed a wall of ice, with spikes on there to, and shoved it with her powers, nearly pushing him over the edge. Keera was puzzled. Hadn't she done this already, with the Zachbots? _

_ "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans shouted, running over._

_ Keera stopped, and looked horrified. She felt confused. How was it possible she was reliving her mother's capture? _

_During this moment of distraction, the man pinned against the wall aimed his bow at her. Hans ran over, and aimed for the chandelier. It started to fall to the ground. Keera looked up, and ran, grabbing her skirt, tripped and fell, than woke up._

Keera's P.O.V

I sat up, nearly screaming, but I didn't for some reason. I got up, and noticed I was in a very thin nightgown which made me feel vulnerable and immodest. I searched for my old clothes, but found nothing except a black sweater, grey gloves, and matching grey skirt. I didn't want to wear it, but I had no choice. I found my earrings and braid where left alone, so I walked out, choosing to leave off any shoes laid out for me.

I wander, until I find Zach in his dining room, reading a morning paper or something. I cleared my throat.

"Good morning, I guess. Can you please hand me my old clothes?" I ask, because they are way more comfortable.

He frowns, and says, "No, you have to work for me now, so you have to wear what I say. I already have a task for you."

I ignore him and threaten to pitch a fit, which I would never do normally, but I feel the need to make a stand, and not let him boss me around. He refuses, so I start.

"I WANT MY CLOTHES!" I scream, and start to cry and stamp my feet, take off the gloves, and roll on the floor, pounding my fists howling, "IT'S NOT FAIR! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES! NOW!"

"Stop right now girl or I'll beat you!" He threatens.

"ONLY WAY TO STOP ME IS TO GIVE ME MY OLD CLOTHES! BEATING ME WILL MAKE ME EVEN MORE FURIOUS!" I shriek in a five year old girl voice. When I want to, I can throw an enormous fit, and I always get my way, except I never try it with people who are nice to me, like my parents.

I continue the screaming and howling, and continue to pound my fists and all these icicles come up where I beat the ground. I get up, and stomp my feat, spearing any Zachbots that try to tame me, I stop for a moment to breathe, and glare at Zach with red rimmed eyes from the tantrum, breathing heavily.

"You will where and do as I say, girl." Zach says with an icy voice.

"I have a name you know. My name is Keera." I snap.

"Well Keera, do as I say if you want to keep from getting beaten severely." He growls.

"Not unless I get my old clothes back. If you don't give them to me, I'll throw another fit, and I will listen to you even less." I refuse.

"Fine! Here are your dumb clothes. However, I need your full name." He growls.

"Keera Frost. I told the Wild Kratts my name was Keera _Song_, because for some reason, when I tell people who don't know my powers my last name is Frost, they know about my powers. I couldn't let them, or anyone for that matter, know, but you already know, which is why you kidnapped me." I say, starting to want to cry. But I hold my ground.

"Change, than I need you to build me an ice fortress. Here is what it should look like." Zach says, and hands me the plans. I look, studying carefully, and nod. Then I go change quickly in my room, and run back out.

Zach drives me to the place in his boat, and then stops. I get out, and stop by the edge of the place. Taking a deep breath, I pull the gloves off, and cast a thick ice peninsula. I pull up the icy spikes with my hands, and make them smooth. Then I start to make the actual building. Its dome shaped, with a gigantic snowflake at the top, with Zach's face on it, which ruins that part. I move to the inside.

I form the walls, and the Coliseum like center, and the platform over at the top, and I don't leave out Zach's head on there or the V pattern on it. I am disgusted with Zach's vanity, but if I disobey, I will probably get beaten. He can move the chairs in. At least I know my way through the maze, so I don't need to worry about getting lost as much.

Now I'm finished. I grumble, "What next?"

"Just be my little servant, like the Zachbots, except you will be sitting at the platform with me while the show goes on. I'll capture some varmints to show off, than bring them here, and show them off." He says.

I stare in horror, and scream, "NO! I will not be mean to animals!"

He whacks me on the head with something big and metal and I collapse, and black out.

Third Person P.O.V

Two men snow boarded down the slope, spraying snow everywhere. One man was showing off, doing all kinds of random crazy tricks. The other took it easier, preferring to be easy going down the slope.

"Did you catch that trick or what?" The man, who had been showing off, said, waving his arms. He was Martin, one of the Kratt brothers.

"Nice moves! But we'd better keep our eyes open. Polar bears are especially hungry this time of the year, after eight months of hibernation." His brother, Chris said.

"I'm not worried. At least we don't have to worry about Keera getting in the way this time." Martin scoffed.

"True. Let's be a little nicer about her though. And you will be scared if you come face to face with a ten foot tall bear." Chris said.

They started again, but Martin stopped, and turned to Chris saying, "No offense bro, but you are boarding like a total newbie." Martin said.

Suddenly, they gasped. A polar bear reared up, roaring, and swatted at Martin, slicing his hair. He would have lost an eye if Chris had not grabbed him.

They snowboarded down the slope, the angry mother bear hot on their tail.

"Check out this big air!" Yelled Chris as he launched into the air, spinning, and landed perfectly, "That's no newbie move!" He said, and Martin did a face plant right on the ground and Chris burst out laughing.

Smiling mischievously, Martin rolled a snowball together, and stuffed it down Chris's jacket. Chris shrieked, than started to hop around wiggling, trying to get the cold stuff out.

"Nice dance moves!" Martin choked in his laughing fit.

"Don't you worry, I'll get you back." Chris threatened.

"What, I worry?" Martin said, than gasped.

Chris turned, and saw the Polar bear and cub over at the ice hole. The mother bear was sniffing the whole, and waiting. Martin quickly grew bored, and started to make an ice sculpture.

"Polar bears are so patient, and focused, unlike you Martin." Chris said.

"But they can wait for hours." Martin said, "What do you think?" as he showed off his masterpiece.

"Wait's over, look!" Chris said, pointing "Could be a walrus, or anything!"

Martin crept over to another hole, peeking.

"I think the crew may want to see this." Chris chuckled, deploying the fly cam.

"A walrus!" Martin said, than it sneezed on him.

Laughter rang through the Tortuga.

"Martin usually wears blue, but he looks pretty good in green!" Aviva giggled.

"If the Kratt bros had a comedy show, I'd totally watch it!" Jimmy chortled.

"I think we just did." Koki laughed.

Aviva laughed some more, than went to go program the brothers some polar bear and walrus powers. When she finished, she put them in a package on the teleporter.

"Ready to go JZ?" she asked.

"Not yet the joystick is stuck!" He gasped, then pulled out some old gum saying, "So that's wear it went!" and shoved it in his mouth.

Aviva and Koki nearly gagged.

Keera sat in her room on the boat, with two other girls, Zoey Varmitech, Zach's 15 year old cousin, and her own cousin 12 year old Jane, when neither of them had known the other existed. Zoey had messy black hair tied into pigtails; bangs died light brown, and light brown eyes. She wore khaki pants, a lime green T-shirt underneath a black hoody, green teardrop earrings, and turquoise shoes. Jane had red hair tied into two braids just like her mother, or Keera's aunt, Anna, and the same brown eyes as Christoff (I swear, the directors of Frozen are stalking my family! My brother is called Olaf, and Christoff, and my dad wanted to call me Elsa! STOP STALKING US DISNEY!). She wore a green sweater, and floor length light blue skirt, black leggings, pink earrings, and red shoes. Keera had been overjoyed that her aunt and uncle had not abandoned her after all, but furious they had been captured, and Jane had been adopted with Zach.

"So, how will we break out again?" Jane asked. It was so weird they had been born same day, same time. (I'm too lazy to come up with Jane's birthday, and I just came up with her and Zoey, so Keera's birthday will be the birthday girls instead)

"We're going to sneak out during the show, by saying we have to go to the bathroom, five minutes apart. It'll work. Trust me." Zoey explained patiently.

Jane nodded, and she and Jane snuggled together for warmth. Keera shyly came a bit closer, than Zoey pulled her in. The three girls had one thing in common they already learned: They hated Zach Varmitech. _At least he's feeding us._ Keera thought. Jane had dozed off already, so Zoey tucked her in bed. She turned to Keera, but Keera told her about her insomnia, yet Zoey tucked her in anyway, than climbed in bed between them. Zach was forcing them to share a king sized bed.

"Teleportation delivery is out of here." Jimmy said, reclining in his chair as a flash glowed, and the delivery landed in the whole with the bears.

"Hey guys. Did you get the package?" Aviva said as a hologram coming from the creature pods. The bears had fished it out, and the mother bear swatted it over by the bros.

"Yeah, but your delivery was a little off." Martin said. Aviva looked at the package coming at them, and quickly, the Kratts jumped out of the way.

"Oh yeah! Are we quick or what?" Martin said, high fiving Chris. Than the sack crashed into them.

**Okay, fast forward, I'm too lazy to finish this part, because I have been trying to finish this forever.**

"And now, for the spectacle of the century, there will be a bloody cage battle between the scary Sasquatch, and the man eating seal thingy!" Zach announced.

"Try polar bear and walrus. Not going to happen." Aviva smirked.

"Guys, Zach's going to make the polar bear and walrus fight! Keera and two other girls are with him, standing on the platform. Here are the coordinates." Aviva said.

"I knew we couldn't trust Keera! We have to hurry though, we can't let Zach have the moms kill each other!" Chris said.

He was swimming underwater, Martin was speeding on land.

**Fast-forward…**

"This place is an icy maze." Martin said, "Zachbots! Run!"

"I can't! Flippers don't work on land!" Chris panicked.

Martin pushed Chris along, grunting, "Jeez bro, talk about pulling your own weight!"

"Right! I mean, left!" Chris gasped.

They gasped, halting. There were Zachbots everywhere!

Suddenly Martin thought of something than said mischievously, "Do you want to go bowling Chris?"

"Oh yeah!" Chris said, putting on his helmet as Martin threw him at the robots.

"They don't call me bowler bear for nothing! A bowler bear, a bowler bear!" Suddenly, they noticed something. "Aw, we're never going to get there in time!"

"Not if you're riding this!" Aviva said, coming up, "Vamos, I have an idea!"

"And, after the show, I will be signing autographs at the frozen yogurt stand! Now let the battle begin!"

The crowd gasped, as the "polar bear" and "walrus" came out, until they started to dance, than the crowd laughed.

"Huh?" Said Zach, "Why the h***l are you dancing? You're supposed to be mortal enemies!" (I don't cuss, but this is Zach, so he probably does, so I put the asterisk in)

"Zach, didn't ya know? Polar bears don't dance!" Martin said, boogying over.

"Walrus don't rock-n-roll!" Chris added.

"But we do!" They said in unison.

Everyone was laughing, including Keera, Jane, and Zoey.

Zach shoved them over the platform, saying, "So, you want to be part of my show?" And pressed a button, and the bear and walrus came out.

No one noticed, Keera's glove came off, and ice sprung up slightly.

"So that's why you wore those gloves! Well, we were right! We should have never trusted you!" Chris yelled.

They turned, and saw the animals heading out.

"Guys, catch!" Aviva threw something at the Kratts, but Keera and the two didn't get any.

"What do we do!" Jane cried, hiding behind Keera.

"You guys, go over by the DJ set where Aviva just was! I'll try to keep them distracted with my powers or something!"

Then, everyone looked up.

"You animal loving losers! Get back here!" Zach shrieked, and fell over the edge.

The bear stepped on the device, freeing them.

Zach laughed, and hit a button on his jet pack, but fell through the ice, than came up again covered in ice.

"You ruined my chance to be king of the ice world! You'll pay for this Wild Rats!" He howled.

Aviva shoved Keera into the stadium, while the guys let the animals out, living free and in the wild, than rushed back in.

"Show's not over yet! Keera will sing for you!" Martin yelled.

Keera froze, not sure. She had stage fright, and didn't like to perform. But then, she loosened, and started.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal don't feel, don't let them know! Well now they know!_

_ Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold me back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._

_ It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and make through! No right no wrong no rules for me! I'm free!_

_ Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on!_

_ My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one though crystalizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back. The past is in the past! _

_ Let it go! Let it go! When I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._

Keera stopped. She had a nice voice! Everyone was applauding, and Keera felt different. She looked in the ice and gasped. She was no longer in the black dress she wore for the show, she had a beautiful dress, made of snow that sparkled. Her hair had ice crystals in it, which also glimmered. She was still barefoot, and she gazed around at everyone, and her eyes rested on Zoey and Jane. They had delicate frost patterns on their dresses now.

She waved shyly, grabbed Zoey and Jane, then fled.

Quickly, she gave them ice skates made of ice, then she dragged them to the exit before anyone could catch them.

Icethunder came, carrying a chariot, with Olaf and Sven in it.

"Olaf! Where did you find Sven?" Keera asked, letting Jane and Zoey in the chariot after she explained who they were.

"Icethunder let me go to the shelter, and we got Sven back." He explained.

"Good, because I need you to find the people who were cruel to me, and get them to let you stay. Be nice, and tell them Sven is domestic, plus he will not leave your side." Keera ordered.

"Okay!" Olaf said, and hugged everyone.

Olaf and Sven ran in, Keera mounted with the two girls, confident he friends would be safe. Snapping the reigns gently, they rose up into the sky and flew towards the big city. New York City.

**It's bigger! It's badder! Ladies and gentlemen, it's too much for Mr. Incredible! Ho-ho, it's finally ready! Okay, sorry, I just love that movie! It is finally done! Chapter 10 will be a while, I'm doing something new called ask warrior cats, so that's a third thing! **


End file.
